A Spicy Meatball: A RWBY Fanfic
by greeny74
Summary: When Weiss loses a race against Ruby, she is forced to cook dinner for her and the rest of her teammates. But when the Ice Queen discovers an interesting ingredient in the kitchen, she decides to serve up a little revenge... A simple RWBY one-shot! Made for /r/RWBY's Monthly Fanfiction and Fanart Contest for the month of November.


**AN: Hi everybody, this is greeny74! I've been a long time fan of RWBY, and I had this idea for a fanfic in my head for a while, so I decided to draw up a simple one shot for my first ever fanfic! Judge me, review me, tell me I suck/rule/whatever, but I still hope you enjoy my first fanfic, A Spicy Meatball: A RWBY Fanfic!**

* * *

><p>"A deal is a deal, Weiss!"<p>

"NO! You cheated, Ruby! With your Semblance, you are twice as fast as any of us!"

Weiss was livid. Well, she was also exhausted. Being forced to participate in a race around the campus of Beacon Academy against her freakishly fast teammate would do that.

The red-haired Ruby suddenly appeared at the side of the doubled over Weiss in a flash of rose petals. "I never said using Semblances was off limits! Besides, you used your glyphs as a speed boost too!"

"Only after I realized you were already HALFWAY AROUND THE SCHOOL!" the white haired heiress screeched.

Ruby sighed. "Yang, you were judging this race. What do you think? Did I cheat?"

Yang, who was still sitting on a boulder marked as the "official" finish line for what was supposed to be a fun little race, was about to respond, but Weiss interrupted. "OH NO, Ruby! I can't accept Yang's word as an official ruling on this! She's your sister! How do I know she's not going to be biased and rule in your favor?

"HEY!" said the blonde brawler, stepping up towards Weiss with a hint of red in her normally lilac eyes. "Ruby may be my sister, but I was judging this race fair and square! You both used your Semblances, therefore you were both on even footing, and Ruby was still faster! Ruby wins!"

"Well I want a second opinion from a neutral party!" said Weiss, who, at this point, knew she had been bested, but did not want to admit it. "Blake, you were watching. Could you please be the final word on this?"

Blake's bow twitched ever so slightly as her hyper-sensitive Faunus cat ears heard Weiss's plea. She looked up from her book and gave the group a smile. "I have to agree with Ruby and Yang on this one. She beat you fair and square."

Weiss, too exhausted to fight the decision, gave a quiet "Hmph!" and collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"YES!" shouted Ruby. "I BEAT THE ICE QUEEN! I BEAT THE ICE QUEEN! I BEAT-"

"If you don't stop chanting that RIGHT NOW, I won't honor the deal! I don't care if I lost!" Weiss roared.

Ruby stopped in her tracks, stunned. "Weiss, I'm sorry!" the little hooded girl said in a meek voice. "I got a little carried away there."

Weiss got up off the ground. "It's bad enough that I lost, Ruby. I don't need you to rub it in." She looked up towards the front doors of Beacon, wanting to get inside and back to their dorm. She started up the path towards the doors.

"Hold on there, Ice Queen!" Weiss looked back and saw Yang walking up the path behind her, with both Ruby and Blake in tow. "We still have the matter of settling the bet! We agreed, and I quote, 'the loser of a race around the school will have to cook dinner for the winner and the rest of her teammates!' Ruby beat you fair and square! And," as Yang glanced at the sun, now setting over the Emerald Forest, "it's getting close to dinner time…"

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I agreed to this stupid bet, <em>Weiss thought to herself as she brought the water in the pot to a boil. _Why did I even think I could beat Ruby in a race?_ She sighed and returned her attention to preparing the meal. Growing up as an heiress, Weiss admittedly knew very little about cooking, as she was always served by her family's staff of chefs and cooks. However, she did know how to make pasta, and was quietly relieved when Ruby agreed to having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. As Weiss continued to make dinner, however, she was still irked about the earlier events that led to her cooking for her team leader. Sure, Ruby had made incredible strides in both her combat skills and her studies, but she still acted childish at times, including after beating Weiss in the race_. Maybe I should teach her a lesson,_ thought Weiss, as she seasoned the bubbling tomato sauce with salt. _Something to knock her down a peg or two…_

"HEY! What's taking so long?!" Yang shouted from the dorm room, so loud that Weiss jumped in shock, dropping the vial of salt onto the kitchen floor, where it shattered. "WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"Almost ready!" Weiss said through the door, her voice calm on the outside, while she burned with anger on the inside. _Ruby and Yang,_ Weiss thought as she reached toward the spice rack to find a replacement vial of salt. _Those two think they're so great. If only I could get back at them somehow-_ Weiss froze as she spied something out of place on the spice rack.

It was a vial of Burn Dust, one of hers, actually, as identified by the snowflake-shaped emblem of the Schnee Dust Company etched onto the glass. _Weird,_ Weiss thought. _Why is that on the spice rack?_ She picked it up and was about to slip it into her pocket, when a devious thought crossed her mind. An evil smile twitched on her lips.

_I wonder how spicy Ruby and Yang like their sauce?_

* * *

><p>"Dinner is ready, guys!" Weiss said, as she backed out of the kitchen with four plates of steaming spaghetti balanced in her hands.<p>

"YES, FINALLY!" Yang said, as she rushed to the table, Ruby and Blake not far behind.

"I'm starving!" Ruby added, taking her place next to Yang.

"Well I sure hope you like it," Weiss said, placing a plate in front of all three of her teammates. "It's a special Schnee family recipe. _Very special,_ she thought to herself with an inward smirk.

Blake took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of garlic and rosemary. "It looks delicious, Weiss. I can't wait to try it."

"Thank you Blake, that means a lot." Weiss smiled at Blake. She may have sided with Ruby and Yang during the race, but she wasn't the target of Weiss's prank. Therefore, Blake's plate just contained normal spaghetti and meatballs. Yang and Ruby's plates, however, each contained an extra special ingredient: a healthy dash of purified Schnee Burn Dust, mixed in to the sauce. _Now let's see how hot you burn, Yang,_ Weiss thought with an evil grin. "Well, dig in, guys!"

"'Fhank you, Weiff!" Ruby tried to say, her mouth already full of spaghetti.

"Oh you are most welcome, Ruby!" Weiss said cheerfully. _Maybe a little spice will teach you some manners._

Yang and Blake attacked their plates with the ferociousness of a couple of Beowolves, while Blake ate calmly at her end of the table

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Yang said after slurping down another mouthful of noodles. "I gotta say, Weiss, you really nailed it!"

"Thank you, Yang." _Something's not right, _Weiss thought._ They should be feeling the effects by now!_ "Are you sure it's seasoned right? Not too spicy or anything?"

Yang looked over at Weiss. "Nope, not for me. I'm used to eating hot foods anyway."

"Actually now that you mention it…"

Weiss and Yang both looked over at Ruby. She was looking a bit uncomfortable, her face flushed with color.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked. She got up from her chair and started towards her sister.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little too spicy for me…" Ruby started to pant a little, sweat beading on her forehead. "Jeez, Weiss, how much pepper did you use?"

"Oh, I used a _special_ type of spice, just for _you._" Weiss said with a knowing smile.

Ruby was definitely feeling the effects now. She got up from the table, sucking in air, trying to cool her mouth. "Ahh! My mouth is BURNING! My tongue feels like it's on FIRE!"

"Here, drink some milk!" Yang rushed over to her sister, shooting a burning glance at Weiss as she did so. "It'll help cool you down!"

Ruby was scraping her tongue with her napkin now. She accepted the cool glass of milk from her sister and downed it in one gulp.

"Ahhhh, that really felt good!" Ruby squeaked as she wiped her lips. "I really think that milk helped. Thanks, Ya-BUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!"

As Ruby let loose with her burp, a massive jet of flame shot out of her mouth, flaring across the room.

No one moved. All four girls were stunned into silence.

"Did-did you just burp fire?" Blake asked quietly.

Yang was shocked. "I can't believe I just saw that." Turning on Weiss, Yang's eyes flared crimson, as she asked with menace, "What _exactly _did you put in that sauce?

Weiss looked stunned. "A-a-a-a little b-bit of B-burn Dust?" she stammered.

Yang's jaw hit the floor. "YOU FED MY SISTER BURN DUST?!" she exploded in rage, her blonde mane glowing gold with energy.

Ruby looked really worried. "Yang, am I gonna be okay?" she squealed as she backed away from the table. "I'm not gonna get sick, righ-BUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!"

Another gout of flame shot from Ruby's mouth, just passing over Blake's head as she ducked for cover.

Blake rose from her crouch, patting her hair to make sure it didn't catch fire. "Weiss, why did you give Ruby Burn Dust in her food? Are you crazy?"

Weiss, who was still shocked that she just witnessed Ruby practically breathe fire, meekly replied, "I-I just wanted t-to get back at her for beating me! A little prank, that's all! I had no idea THIS would happen!"

Yang, who, was still mad, but was starting to collect her head, turned towards her sister. "Well, prank or not, we need to get Ruby to the nurse office so they can help her before she burns down the school!"

"Agreed," said Blake, who grabbed Ruby's shoulder and started herding her towards the door. "Ruby, if you have to burp again, just try to hold it in, please?"

* * *

><p>Yang opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "It looks clear, Blake. Bring Ruby out and let's hurry. Weiss, you're coming too. This is your fault."<p>

Weiss followed Blake out the door, still numb over the events of the last few minutes. _I can't believe this is happening,_ she thought to herself_. I practically turned Ruby into a dragon! Oh, I hope this can be fixed! I never meant for this to happen-_

Weiss's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of another door opening, specifically, the door to the neighboring dorm of Team JNPR. Jaune Arc, JNPR's leader, poked his head out, a look of concern on his face.

"Is everything alright, guys?" he asked, as the rest of his team, Prryha, Nora, and Ren, all joined their leader in the hallway. "We heard yelling from your dorm and we were a bit concerned."

"Yeah, Jaune, everything is fine," Yang said with a bit of irritation. "Ruby is just a little sick, so we are taking her to the nurse's office."

"Guys, I think I'm alright now!" Ruby said, shaking free from Blake's grip. "Seriously, I think it's all out of my syst-BUUUURRRRPPPP!"

Ruby's burp sent a massive wall of flame shooting down the hallway, scorching the walls and singeing the ceiling. Jaune, trying to avoid the flames, stumbled backward through the door to his dorm and landed on his butt.

"Okay, so maybe it's not all out of my system," Ruby squeaked.

The look on Team JNPR's faces was one of shock and awe. At first, nobody breathed a word. Then, Nora, in a quiet voice, whispered, "Did Ruby just breathe fire?"

"Guys, I can explain!" Weiss yelped, trying to stay calm. "You see, I wanted to prank Ruby a bit, so I mixed Burn Dust into her dinner tonight. Well, Yang's too, but she didn't notice, but Ruby felt it, and then she burped, and fire shot out-"

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Nora screeched with joy, cutting off Weiss's monologue. Nora bounded in front of Ruby and started peppering her with questions. "Does this mean you're a dragon? Ohh that is so COOL! Do you have wings too? Can you fly around and shoot fire at will? Ohh, if you can, does that mean I can ride you while we shoot fire at Grimm? We're gonna have SO MUCH FUN-"

"NORA!" Ren roared his partner's name, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Oops, sorry, Ren!" she chirped, as she skipped back to Ren's side.

"Seriously guys, we need to get Ruby some help!" Yang shouted, bringing the problem at hand back into focus.

Prryha nodded her head in agreement. "What can we do to help?"

Blake nodded down the hallway. "First, we need to put out that fire." Ruby's last burp had started a small blaze on the wall outside JNPR's dorm room, engulfing a hung painting in orange flames. "We need to extinguish that blaze before it sets off the fire alarms, which will force the whole school to evacuate."

"On it," Prryha said, turning to Jaune. "Go get a bucket and fill it with water. Hurry!"

"Uhh, guys?" Everyone stopped and turned towards the little girl in red. A noticeable rumbling sound came from her stomach. "I feel another burp coming…"

"NO!" cried Yang, as she rushed to her sister's side

"HOLD IT IN!" screeched Weiss.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted Jaune, as he dove back into his dorm, pulling his teammates behind him.

"I can't hold-"Ruby let loose a massive belch.

"NOOOOO!" Weiss screamed in terror.

"BBBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!"

After that, all Weiss saw was fire.

* * *

><p>"Well, this has certainly been an entertaining evening."<p>

Weiss moaned and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to acquaint herself with her surroundings, but after blinking away her disorientation, she recognized that she was in the nurse's office.

"I see that you are now fully awake."

Weiss turned her head toward the sound of the voice. She recognized the man standing next to her bed. With his trademark cane and coffee mug, it was hard not to. "Professor Ozpin?"

"Correct, Miss Schnee." Ozpin remarked, as he took a sip from his mug. I'm glad to see that you have recovered nicely from this…mishap."

"What happened?" Weiss tried to get up from her bed, but her body ached in protest. "The last thing I remember is that Ruby ignited the hallway with her-"

"Yes, I am fully aware of what has transpired with Miss Rose," Ozpin said with a smile. "It seems you infused her dinner with Burn Dust?"

Weiss blushed with embarrassment. "Yes sir, I did. I just wanted to prank her a bit, but I had no idea it could get out of hand so quickly. I mean, how is it even possible to do what she did?"

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, Miss Schnee, as you may know, Dust can be used in variety of ways. While the most common ways involve using Dust in a weapon, others can infuse Dust in their bodies, unleashing its power through more…unusual means."

"Like breathing fire while burping?"

"Yes, precisely," Ozpin replied. He looked down upon Weiss. "As bizarre as this may seem to you, this isn't the first time I've had to deal with a prank like this. Tricking students into eating Dust-infused food has been a common prank here at Beacon ever since I became Headmaster. I've seen many cases of students burping fire, sneezing ice, and, in one particularly humorous occasion, expelling lightning out of their-"

"Okay, Professor, I get it!" Weiss cried. She did NOT want to hear the end of that story. "So, will my teammates and I be okay? There won't be any lasting effects, will there?"

Ozpin smiled. "Of course not, Miss Schnee. You were just knocked out by the force of the blast. Yours and your teammates' Auras completely protected yourselves from the flames. I've already given Ruby an antidote to negate the effects of the Dust in her body. The dormitories, however, were badly damaged by Ruby's flames. Professor Goodwitch was able to extinguish the blaze and repair the damage, but I believe she will be having a word with you about possible punishment for your actions."

Weiss looked down in shame. "I understand, sir. I am sincerely sorry I caused so much trouble. I promise I will never do something like this again."

Ozpin started to walk towards the door. "It's quite all right, Miss Schnee. As no one was seriously hurt and you have appeared to learn you lesson, I'm willing to let this slide." Ozpin opened the door, but turned back towards Weiss. "After all, what harm is a little prank now and then?" he added with a wink.

* * *

><p>As Ozpin left the office, Weiss eased back onto the bed with a sigh. "Well, at least I got back at Ruby a little bit," she said aloud to herself.<p>

"Yeah, and in hindsight, it _was_ pretty funny!" chirped a voice from the hallway.

Weiss sat up with a start to see Ruby, Yang and Blake enter the office, all with huge smiles on their faces. "Ahh, Ruby! I'm so sorry I did this to you! I just wanted-"

"Weiss, Weiss, it's okay!" Ruby crowed, walking up to the side of Weiss's bed. "I'm all better now!"

Weiss still looked worried. "But aren't you mad at me?"

Yang stepped forward. "Well, _I_ was at first, but once we figured out what was happening, I had to admit, seeing Ruby burp fire was _pretty_ hilarious!"

"It was quite amusing," Blake added with a rare giggle. "And no one got hurt, so we can all laugh about it now."

Weiss looked visibly relieved. "Ruby, Yang, I'm sorry I put Dust in your food. I just want to play a little prank on you two for forcing me to make dinner for you guys. I had no idea it would get this crazy!"

Yang smiled and laughed. "Hey, don't sweat it, Snow Angel!" she said. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you! And look, Ruby is fine now, and the Dust didn't even affect me! No burping flames from me!"

Weiss smiled back. "Well that's a relief."

Yang paused for a moment and looked down at her stomach. "Although, I do feel a bit bloated with gas after that meal…"

Weiss froze. A look of pure terror slowly materialized on her face. "W-what did y-you say?"

Yang looked back at Weiss, a devilish grin on her face. "Hey Ruby," the blonde brawler called to her sister, "pull my finger."

Weiss got up with a start. "YANG XIAO LONG, DON'T YOU DARE!"


End file.
